La Segunda Forma de vida más Perfecta
by Darkness da' Hedgehog
Summary: Acontecimientos raros ocurren en Mobius. Alguien quiere atrapar a Sonic y Shadow. Shadow siente cosas extrañas y terroríficas que están por suceder, y no se equivoca...
1. El inicio

**Bien, una vez más akí con vosotros, mis queridos lectores... ke diablos, aki hice este fic, uno de los protagonistas es un personaje mío, mía, y Shadow, pero nada de romanticón, eso será para otro día**

**

* * *

**

**La segunda Forma de vida más Perfecta**

Era ya muy tarde, pero ella no tenía a dónde ir. La lluvia mojaba sus negras y largas púas, que tenían unas vetas púrpuras. Se sentía cansada, adolorida, inútil. Comenzó a recordar cuando vio la luz por primera vez, todo era tan confuso para ella…

_Flash Back_

_Todo era oscuro. Escuchaba voces extrañas, una voz gruesa parecía feliz. Intentaba abrir los ojos, tenía los párpados pesados, hasta que logró ver. Estaba dentro de lo que parecía una cápsula, un líquido turquesa brillante la rodeaba, y todo su cuerpo estaba conectado a unos cables. Apoyó su diestra en el cristal débilmente, un hombre grande, con unos largos bigotes castaños y con unas pequeñas gafas oscuras la miraba con una sonrisa_

_-Al fin la terminé__… Su estado_

_-Está muy débil. 50 latidos por minuto- Dijo lo que parecía un robot, pero eso no lo sabía_

_-Por fin tendré mi victoria… Sáquenla_

_-Pero__ doctor…_

_-Dije sáquenla- El líquido comenzó a decender, cuando se vació por completo la cápsula se abrió, se hizo para atrás, pero algo detuvo su caída- Traigan una toalla- Los robots hicieron caso, en menos de un minuto ya la habían traído, el hombre la envolvió en ella y comenzó a frotarla_

_-D… d…_

_-Mm, veo que voy a tener que enseñarte a hablar ¿Olvidé ese detalle?_

_-¿Qué… es… todo esto?_

_-No lo olvidé. Me llamo Dr. Ivo Robotnik, alias Eggman_

_-¿Quién soy yo?_

_-Eres__ mi creación, mi victoria, eres Darkness the Hedgehog, y tú vas a acabar con la peste azul de Sonic the Hedgehog…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

No estaba tan segura si ese era el motivo de su existencia, pero la persona que le dio la vida esperaba eso de ella, eso y mucho más…

_Flash Back_

_La había llevado a una habitación que ella no conocía, le había bañado y le había vestido, para luego explicarle sus motivos_

_-¿Pero qué le hizo ese erizo?_

_-Interrumpe mi objetivo, no me deja cumplirlo_

_-¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?_

_-A medida que vayas cumpliendo los tuyos te enterarás_

_-Pero yo no sé cuáles son mis objetivos..._

_-Uno es aniquilar a esa rata supersónica, otro es encontrarlo a él…_

_-¿Quién es él?_

_-Alguien que se parece mucho a la peste, pero él es mucho más serio y fuerte_

_-¿Podría derrotarlo?_

_-No te preocupes por eso, gracias a su poder tú estás acá…_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Creía que si le dio la vida ella tenía que darle todo lo que pidiese, y no podía fallarle, no otra vez…

Al día siguiente, en Angel Island…

-Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el día, todos los días

-Es la razón por la que estoy vivo

-Dale, un poco de aventura no le hace mal a nadie, Knux

-No me importa, toda mi vida está en este lugar

-¡Qué malo que eres!

-¡Qué idiota que eres!

-Al menos yo sé que 2 más 2 son 4

-Adiós, Sonic

-Hmhp… Idiota- Susurró Sonic mientras se alejaba de ahí. Comenzó a correr por South Island, hasta que vio una sombra al lado de un árbol- ¡Miren quién está acá, la forma de vida más imperfecta!

Pasaron unos momentos, entonces habló

-¿A quién le dices? No hay nadie más acá- Sonic se acercó a Shadow

-Es una forma de decir… ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Nada que te importe

-Ay, yo sólo preguntaba, no tienes porque ponerte así- Shadow bajó la cabeza- Shadow, ¿estás bien?- Shadow volteó a él

-¿Por qué hablo contigo?

-Quizá porque no hay nadie más acá- Le recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho

-No debería decírtelo…

-¿Decirme qué?

-…Nada

-¡Oh, vamos! Juro que no le voy a decir a nadie- Dijo levantando su mano izquierda, pero de pronto la bajó y levantó su diestra

-… Tuve un sueño muy raro…

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Algo parecido…

-¿De qué se trataba?

-… Había mucha sangre… fuego… destrucción… Yo estaba viéndolo todo… pero había alguien más…

-¿Quién era?

-No logré distinguirlo

-Ha de ser una señal

-¿Sobre qué?

-No lo sé… Quizá de lo que se avecina…- Shadow quedó pensativo ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿De quién era la sombra que había visto entre todo ese fuego? ¿Qué era lo que se avecinaba? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar una terrible explosión

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Viene de la ciudad- Dicho esto, Sonic comenzó a correr. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shadow lo siguió

Al llegar al lugar del sonido pudieron ver un edificio en llamas, a los bomberos intentando apagarlo y gente saliendo de él intentando salvar sus vidas. Se adentraron al edificio y ayudaron a sacar a las personas de ahí, parecía que el mismo infierno había tomado el edificio para quedarse en él

-Creo que no queda nadie más- Le avisó Sonic a Shadow

-¡Mi bebé!- Gritó una mujer con la cara mojada de tantas lágrimas

-¿En que piso está?- Le preguntó Shadow

-Quinto- Dicho esto, Shadow subió al piso mencionado. Buscó y buscó, hasta escuchar un llanto. Derribó la puerta de donde provenía, y allí estaba el pequeño, en su cuna, llorando como si llamara a su madre. Shadow lo tomó en brazos y salió de la habitación, intentó bajar pero las escaleras estaban envueltas en brasas de fuego. Comenzó a toser a falta de aire, entonces sacó su esmeralda, estaba a punto de hacer el chaos control, pero tuvo que soltarla para cubrirse a él y al niño cuando un pedazo de techo cayó sobre ellos. De pronto le pareció ver una sombra que sostenía su esmeralda y una blanca sonrisa

-¿Qué…?

Sonic y la mujer habían empezado a preocuparse, puesto a que ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Shadow había entrado en el edificio

-¿Dónde estás, Shadow?- Entonces, otra explosión pudo escucharse, los vidrios de los últimos pisos se reventaron, al mismo tiempo que Shadow saltó del cuarto piso. Por suerte cayó de pie, pero estaba a punto de caerse, Sonic lo sostuvo y le devolvió el niño a su madre, quien no los dejó sin antes agradecerles y bendecirlos. El erizo azul llamó a los paramédicos al ver que Shadow no paraba de toser

-Estoy bien- Discutió el rojinegro

-Shadow ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Le preguntó Sonic

-Una explosión, retardado

-No eso… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Perdí mi esmeralda, alguien se la llevó

-¿Quién?

-Si supiera ya habría ido a buscarlo… Es extraño… se parecía… a mi sueño…

-Entonces eso era…

-No lo sé… Siento que hay más…

A lo lejos, una persona observaba todo, sabía lo que pasaría luego, debía matar a Sonic the Hedgehog y llevar a Shadow the Hedgehog con su creador, ahora sería más fácil, tenía una esmeralda caos, pensó que fue buena idea hacer estallar los tanques de gas de ese edificio para atraerlos, aunque también pensó que Sonic ya debería estar muerto, pero ya se encargaría de eso con sus propias manos…

**Very well... ¿qué será lo que siente Shadow? Bien, si alguien me deja algún review lo averiguarán... ¡¡AL MENOS UNO!!**

**chau**

* * *


	2. In the Darkness

**Aki toy con el segundo cap, cuanto a pasado? mmm, no se, pero aki se los traje**

**Lean!!**

* * *

Estaba en un cuarto lleno de monitores, tableros y demás, concentrado en otro de sus "grandes inventos", hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó

-Perdone, Doctor, mi intromisión- Se dio vuelta rápidamente, una eriza oscura de ojos amatistas estaba detrás

-¡Darkness! ¡Creí que te había echado de aquí!

-Lo hizo, Doctor- Se acercó un poco a él- pero he vuelto para pedir su perdón

-No lo sé, Darkness… Casi me matas…

-Doctor- Se arrodilló frente a él, levantado con su mano derecha la esmeralda caos verde- Le suplico, perdóneme, estoy dispuesta a reparar mis errores

-¿Acaso tú…?

-No. Aún no he matado a la rata azul, y no he traído a Shadow, sé que si lo hago ahora… pondría en riesgo su persona

-Levántate- Ella se levantó- Te perdono… Ahora ve a cambiarte, tus ropas están rotas

-Gracias, Doctor- Corrió hacia Eggman y lo abrazó

-Vete, y luego vuelve, tengo algo que explicarte- La eriza asintió con la cabeza, luego se fue. Eggman se dirigió a una computadora, y comenzó a leer unos archivos, titulados "Proyecto Shadow"- En verdad fui un idiota… Escaneé todos los datos de Shadow, excepto su ADN, Darkness tiene todo de Shadow… hasta sus objetivos… _Salvar la raza humana…_ Me salió mal… No… Darkness hará todo lo que yo le diga, seguirá mi camino, heredará mi imperio… Ya que es como yo, mi sangre corre por sus venas…

**XoXoX**

Había quedado en silencio todo el camino, pensativo. Sonic lo miraba intrigado, de vez en cuando hacía algún movimiento brusco a ver si lo notaba, pero seguía igual

-Ya llegamos- Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?- Levantó la mirada, Sonic estaba sacando unas llaves, se acercó a la puerta de una humilde casa, y abrió la puerta, para luego invitarlo a pasar. Shadow aceptó algo nervioso, y Sonic cerró la puerta

-¡Tails, ya llegué!

-¡Sonic!- El zorro se acercó limpiándose las manos con un sucio trapo, toda su cara estaba manchada de grasa y traía un cinturón donde tenía un montón de herramientas- Te vi en las noticias, ¿pasó algo?

-Se incendió un edificio

-¿Todos bien?

-Sí, sacamos a todos

-¿Sacamos?- Volteó a Shadow- ¡Perdona, Shadow, no te vi!

-Descuida- Lo miró algo cabizbajo- No importa

-¿Estás bien?

-Es que alguien se llevó su esmeralda- Respondió Sonic

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé…

-¿Creen que Eggman tenga algo que ver en todo esto?

-Seguramente- Sonic levantó la mirada- Este debe de ser otro de los planes de Eggman- El sonido del timbre interrumpió a Sonic, quien fue a abrir la puerta, pero cuando la abrió se arrepintió de hacerlo, sintiendo un peso sobre él

-¡¡Sonikku!!- Exacto, Amy había ido a visitarlo- ¡Te vi en las noticias! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te heriste salvando a todas esas personas?

-¡Estoy bien, pero si me sigues abrazando terminaré en coma 4!

-Ay, perdona- Lo soltó, luego volteó a Shadow- ¡Hola, Shadow!- Saludó animada. El erizo sólo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien- Dijo volteándose- Tengo que irme- Y salió de la casa

No estaba seguro qué estaba pasando, sólo sabía que no era nada bueno, tanto para él como para Sonic… La noche llegó, y Shadow llegó a un oscuro bosque, cosa que no le importó, hasta que escuchó un casi inaudible ruido

-¿Um?- Volteó atrás, pero no vio nada. Siguió caminando, llegó a un oscuro lugar donde la única luz que se veía era la de la luna, y el único movimiento que existía era el movimiento de las hojas de los tenebrosos árboles que lo rodeaban. Miró hacia todos lados, nada "Ya he empezado a imaginar cosas" susurró. Quedó inmóvil unos segundos, hasta que le pareció ver unos azules ojos en la oscuridad- ¿Quién está ahí?- El dueño de esos ojos se dejó ver, más bien la dueña, una eriza negra de vetas púrpuras, y notó que sus ojos no eran azules, sino lilas

-Ven conmigo- Le dijo con una mirada penetrante

-¿Quién eres?

-Responderé todas tus preguntas cuando lleguemos a destino

-Guárdate las respuestas- Se dio vuelta- No pienso seguirte- Y empezó a caminar

-¿No quieres saber qué fue lo que en ARK?- Se detuvo en seco, esa eriza llamó su atención- Te lo diré, pero antes debes acompañarme

-… ¿Me lo dirás?

-Es una promesa- Shadow miró a la eriza de arriba abajo, sus dos mechones con las puntas púrpuras caían frente a sus ojos, tapando parte de ellos. Su vestimenta era simple: traía una camiseta sin mangas de un rojo oscuro, un pantalón de jean azul-negro, y unas zapatillas con toques de negro, rojo y blanco. Sus guantes eran muy parecidos a los suyos, sólo que estos no tenían la parte roja, sino que la parte negra tenía diamantes púrpuras, esto en la mano derecha, mientras que el del guante izquierdo eran blancas. Y su brazo derecho tenía una cinta roja, cosa que no le importó

-De acuerdo- Y comenzó a seguirla

* * *

**Dios... llevo la sangre de Eggman??**

**Sonic: Yo no creo eso**

**Ah, si?**

**Sonic: yo creo que lo que llevas es la grasa**

**O.O... o UHH eres re malo!!!!!!!**

**Shadow: pues a mi me pareciste demasiada delgada para llevarla**

**Es cierto u.u la obesidad no se hereda**

**Sonic: pero si la estupidez...**

**Ya callate y dejame seguir...**

**Bue, los veo el proximo cap!!**


	3. Primer paso en la lista

**Hola queridos lectores. Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero como algunos saben tengo trabajo, escuela, dos insoportables hermanos y dos insaciables padres, espero que lo entiendan -_-U Bueno, sin mucho que decir, al fic**

Siguió a la eriza por hace ya bastante tiempo. Se sentía cansado, y ya había olvidado por qué la seguía  
-¿Falta mucho?  
-¿Ya te cansaste?- Le dijo ella  
-A decir verdad, sí. No sé cuánto llevamos caminando  
-Pobrecito...- Dijo en un tono burlón. Shadow gruñó, entonces la eriza se detuvo- Y así te haces llamar la forma de vida más perfecta... -Ella sacó una esmeralda, la púrpura, y pronunció dos palabras: -¡CHAOS CONTROL!

**XoXoX**

Algo le había pasado. Algo le pasaba a Shadow. Estaba algo raro. Más de lo común. No dejaba de pensar en él...

-Voy a salir- Sonic se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde, Sonikku? Ya es muy tarde, te puede pasar algo...- Se preocupó Amy

-A mí no me pasa nada. Sólo iré a correr por ahí

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado- Le pidió Tails. Sonic le guiñó un ojo, y empezó su viaje. Corría por todas partes, se sentía algo inquieto (Sí, más de lo normal) hasta que se detuvo en lo alto de una montaña, viendo como el ocaso daba a su fin y las primeras estrellas empezaban a asomarse

-Algo oscuro está pasando...

**XoXoX**

Aparecieron en una oscura habitación, en el centro había un par de máquinas y computadoras, y ella le señaló eso

-Allí está lo que buscas

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

-Eso es simple

-...¿Y por qué no me lo dices?

-Porque ya no es mi problema- Dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad. Shadow quedó unos momentos pensativo, hasta que decidió entarse frente a esas computadoras e investigar sobre su pasado. Pero fue una mala idea. Una terrible electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con esas máquinas. Tan grande fue el dolor que terminó inconciente. Al ver esto, la eriza caminó hacia él y lo cargó. Caminó con él a cuestas por esos oscuros, fríos y metálicos pasillos, hasta llegar a una vacía y pequeña habitación, y ahí lo dejó, para luego salir y encerrarlo

-Muy bien, Darkness. Ahora sólo te falta deshacerte de Sonic, y el mundo será mío- Dijo Eggman detrás de ella. Darkness no volteó

-¿Suyo?

-Nuestro. Te lo puedo asegurar

-...De acuerdo. Una hora, y está hecho- Dicho esto empezó a caminar, pero Eggman la detuvo

-Toma esto- Él le arrojó un arma- Ese es el estilo de la forma de vida más perfecta- Darkness sonrió, sacó su esmeralda, y luego desapareció

**XoXoX**

El había estado ahí hace ya varios momentos, era muy de noche y el viento empezaba a levantarse. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca, y comenzó a correr. Sintió un dolor en la cabeza, y ese dolor pasó a su abdomen, haciendo que cayera. Lo habían golpeado. A duras penas se levantó, viendo frente a él a una eriza negra con vetas púrpuras, y unos ojos azules como el mar.

-Hasta que al fn te encuentro. Eres un erizo muy escurridizo

-¿Q-Quién... eres?

-Alguien que vive por la noche y muere al amanecer

-Qué... gran poeta... Ahora...- Sonic se levantó un tanto tembloroso- Dime quién eres

-Mi nombre... Darkness the Hedgehog... Robotnik

-_¡¿Robotnik? ¡No puede ser posible! _¡Estás aliada con Eggman!

-Es más, soy su hija. Pero eso es algo que pronto olvidarás- Después de estas palabras le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, quitándole todo el aire. Lo soltó un momento, para que respirara, quería disfrutar este momento al máximo... Sonic recuperó el aire, y como pudo se puso de pie. Iba a pronunciar algo, pero la eriza le pateó en el pecho, tirándolo de espalda- ¿Así que este es el famoso Sonic the Hedgehog? ¿Ese rápido y fuerte erizo? Me desepcionas, Sonic. Pensé que serías un rival digno con el cual podría pelear. Pero no importa, esto me hace el trabajo más fácil- En la mano derecha de Darkness se formó una pequeña bola de fuego púrpura, y en la izquierda se formó una blanca, las juntó a ambas, creando una enorme bola de fuego rosa, y su tamaño fue creciendo cada vez más y más. Sonic mira esto, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y levantarse. Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie Darkness le arrojó esa bola de fuego, Sonic sintió un terrible dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, como si cada órgano de él se quemara poco a poco, pero a la vez no le hiciera daño, sólo dolor. Ataque y defensa a la vez combinados entre sí podía ocasionar una tortura perfecta si lastimarlo, para causarle aun más dolor. Un grito desgarrador se escapó de los labios de Sonic, Darkness sólo sonrió.

**XoXoX**

Sintió un terrible escalofrío, escuchó un horrible sonido

-Tails, ¿escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

Amy se quedó en silencio. El viento llevaba a sus oídos un grito desgarrador, un inmenso dolor

-¡Sonic está en peligro!- Sin pensarlo dos veces, Amy y Tails subieron al Tornado, y se fueron directo a Angel Island, pues no podrían ayudar a Sonic ellos solos

-¡Knuckles!

El equidna abrió los ojos. Supo desde que vió la cara de preocupación de Amy y Tails que Sonic estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda. Subió al avión rápidamente, y el Tornado se fue en busca de Sonic

**XoXoX**

Una vez más esa tortura desgarradora recorría su cuerpo. Ya no daba para más... Fue ahí el momento que escuchó el sonido de una avión...

-¡Deja a mi Sonic, bruja!- Dijo Amy saltando del avión, acompañada por Knuckles (Ok, se ha pasado, ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA BRUJA! Ò.Ó#) Darkness, escuchó eso último, si algo no soportaba era que la molestaran cuando hacía su "trabajo". Sacó de su pantalón el arma que le dió su padre, y le apuntó a Sonic

-Un paso más y te quedas viuda antes de casarte, eriza- Knuckles y Amy se detuvieron

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Knuckles

-Ya me cansé de este juego, Sonic... Meejor hago las cosas más rápido- Darkness quitó el seguro del arma. Estaba dispuesta a disparar.

**Muy bien, fin del cap. Espero no haber tardado mucho ^^U Ahora voy a preocuparme por The party, creo que algunos lectores están ansiosos. La mala noticia es que ya me rendí con un fic. Es que no sé cómo corno continuar :S Por eso lo eliminaré. El fic es Enredos matrimoniales. perdón a los amantes del lemon Sonamy (Se que la mayoría de los fic lemos son yaoi) Pero haré otro fic que no tenga... tanta trama. Sólo lujuria y ya ^^U**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
